Half Ghost: Half Ghost
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: The final Half Ghost One-Shot and unlike the rest this has an actual history. Read before your bail. Or not I don't care. P.S: Summery has little relation to actual story. COVER IMAGE NOT IS NOT MINE


**Hello everyone. And welcome to** _ **'Half Ghost: Half Ghost'**_ **. I know I know. I couldn't come up with anymore titles. Plus this is the final Half Ghost One shot. And I'm not try to make this one as long as I can.\Please review!**

 **But b4 u go any further reread all my other stories that have the words "Half Ghost" in them otherwise you'll be horribly confused. Lol.**

 **P.S: unlike the rest this one will NOT be in Danny's perspective at least not fully.**

 **-Line Break-**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Line Break-

"Aaaaaaaaggghh!"

Muffled cries and pleas shot throughout the empty hallways of the not so secret organization know as the GIW or Guys In White facility. At one side of the entire place, many ghosts and creatures alike resided. On the other, they were experimented on. In the middle. All the tests results were studied, compaired and researched more seriously.

The agents and researchers were happy but evermore so was their leader of all base operations known as Agent Z **[A.N: Sue me]**

Z sat in his chair eyes on the large screen that showed live dissection (vivisection?) of a very particular, very amazing and very special specimen known as Phantom, Danny Phantom as it called itself.

Emphasis on special.

He expression was stone cold and unreadable as he watched, the screams of pain even through the gag that was put on the subject was ear deafening.

But it was all worth it.

Idly he turned off the TV and wondered how it was possible. The very thought of it was purely something to laugh at.

 _But it exists. It is real..._

Yes, it does, an entity that can go through the boundary of life and death in the blink of an eye without any form of consequences. The overwhelming feeling of knowing something like that exists. Something like.

 _A_ _Half Ghost._

Not to mention the immortality, the evergrowing power, and the ability to regrow _hacked of limbs_ in mere seconds. So amazing it is. And it will become more amazing. Just as it will, in due time of course-

He turned his eyes to the left, eyeing the 3times than normal test tube filled with growing green liquid.

His lips curled into a smile as he gave a dark chuckle. In due time, _it will be his_. Yes he will have it...

He will have all of it.

But first. A just in case.

Reaching under his desk he pressed a button. "Bring me Agent N, O and K. I great news for them."

* * *

Pain. So much pain. It hurts, the pain hurts.

Then it stopped hurting. The pain. It became pleasure. Much much pleasure. Its pain, others pain, everyone's pain. It brought so much pleasure. So much delightful pleasure.

Eyes brought on rough images, brain didn't work too much anymore. Reactions were nothing more than primal instincts. But it was its(his?)... life? Half-life? Oh wait, its dead. All dead.

* * *

"You called for us sir?" The three agents spoke in total unison.

"Yes yes have a seat my agents." Z said pointing at the chairs in front of sit not so small desk.

The agents silently sat down and eyed their fearless leader under their black glasses.

"Now then, a little bit of Russian roulette" Z said offhandedly.

Instantly the agents found themselves strapped and gagged on the chairs they were sitting in.

Alarmed they began to struggle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. As you were told I have great news." Z said as he got up and walked towards them." While you were coming I took the liberty of reading your files."

* * *

Dark. The cell was dark. Just the way it liked it. Its arms were bound with green ectoramium chains as he hung from the wall. It frowned, for it was unable to once again feed, to fill its obsession. It smiled again, it'll feed again... Someday.

"Well now that that's all done, let's get down to business. You see your here to test something for me. What's that?" Z asked." You want to know why I chose you? Its because your the most qualified of course!"

 _Qualified, not as in 'gifted'_.

"You see what I'm about to do is grant you something very important. And if u take it I will give you a higher position in the entire GIW organization. Trust me. It'll be worth it."

 _Not like they have a choice._

Z took out 3 empty syringes and filled it with the green contents of the tube that was in the middle of the desk.

"This is no ordinary ectoplasm, you see. Its Phantom's ectoplasm." Eyes widened. "Highly concentrated as well."

Z proceeded by injecting the ectoplasm in the three agents one after the other. Through their arms.

The reaction was almost immediate.

Blood vessels came into view in a frightening way. Bodies thrashing so violently their sunglasses fell from their faces. Their eyes turned an angry red color their figure glowing an ominous green.

Z watched with anticipation and grinned when they seemed to have _phased_ through the bonds that put them on the chair.

Intangibility.

The excitement was killing him.

...But something happened...

O and K collapsed on the ground and reverted back into their human state.

But N was different.

He flipped the desk and proceeded towards Z giving a feral growl.

Z grinned like a madman, it worked! His plan worked! It REALLY WORKED!

But suddenly-

N yelled from the top of his lungs. his skin hung loose from his body when Z realized.

N was _melting._

With one last scream, the once loyal yet incompetent member of the GIW organization turned into green slime.

Z growled, eyes narrowed and expressionless mask put on. More research needs to be done. The wasted condensed ectoplasm was no problem, he could always get more. The Phantom boy seemed to have somehow gained the ability to expand and reproduce the ectoplasm in his systems...

So that's how his regeneration worked, huh?

More research needs to be done indeed.

* * *

It sat eyes empty. The pain.

Was gone.

The pleasure.

Was gone.

The Darkness.

Was gone.

But soon... It came...

Freedom...

* * *

The building crumbled around him.

"Sir the test subject is trying to escape!" The earpiece transmitted a report from one of his lesser ranked agents.

"No!Don't let it escape! Damn it!" Z cursed at the top of his lungs.

A large monstrous roar rang throughout the entire HQ which Z recognized as the "Ghostly Wail" ability of phantom's.

The roar made the complex shake and break apart.

"No!" Z cursed once more as debris crumbled down his secure room that had been reinforced to withstand the mightiest of earthquakes and hurricanes. From the corner of his eyes he saw the the condensed ectoplasm of the ghost responsible. About to be crushed by a large piece of wall.

He lunged, hoping to save the ectoplasm that he'd use to attain unlimited power, immortality and godhood.

The ectoplasm survived.

He. Had not.

"F*king hell!" Z yelled, his legs were completely crushed under the mass of concrete and he was on his stomach He tried to pull them out but something poked his head. He turned his towards it fast, but stopped just in time to save himself from having his head impaled by a pair of thick rods.

A single bead of sweat poured down his head and fell from his recently shaved chin as he took in the situation. Silently he put his head on the ground, the pain from his crushed legs were immense. Damn that half ghost freak. If he could only... turn... intangible...

He furiously looked around for a syringe and smiled when he saw one within reach. The needle was slightly bent.

Z put as much condensed ectoplasm he could into the large syringe, luckily he got some from the East wing last night. It can't be a coincidence.

God was smiling upon him.

Hurriedly he got the needle as straight as he could.

His vision was starting to get blurry.

Wasting no time he positioned it under him and shoved it through his heart. And pushed the contents in through sheer willpower.

Unlike the first time, reaction was instant.

Pain shot throughout his body. But he held to his consciousness. Turns out your will to live is the key to not turn into a puddle of slime.

"Think of all the good stuff" he told himself through gritted teeth. "Think of the riches, the power, the immortality."

His vision got blurred more. Foam gathered in his mouth.

"Damn it!" He cursed, he won't lose. He can't lose. Not after coming this far, after all his hard work, his organization.

His vision blurred completely.

He saw... a grin. _His_ grin. _Its_ grin. The last time he met the half ghost freak. It grinned. Laughed at him. Mocked him.

"His fault." He muttered. "Damn him... Damn him... Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn you! PhanTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The last part came out like Phantom's ghostly wail.

The building shook once more. But only for a few seconds as it suddenly stopped.

The rods that hung above his head had touched the ground. Blood trailing down its rough metal surface like raindrops on leafs.

Agent Z, leader of the GIW organization.

Was dead.

* * *

It was free...

And it is a he.

And he is Danny Phantom.

Once known as Danny Fenton.

Once existing as a Half Ghost.

Now it exist. As a REAL Ghost. A Full Ghost

With a sole purpose. THE sole purpose.

The sole purpose. To serve.

And to Feast.

* * *

Is he dead?

The ground is soft. It is sand.

The sky is black. Moon shining ominously above. It is night?

"Lord Z?"

He turned his head, facing two scary looking monsters with odd faces that could be dubbed as masks.

He turned his head towards the dark skies once more. And raised his hand as if he could touch the sky. "Damn you, you Half Ghost freak."

But something is wrong.

That's not his hand.

His hands went to his face.

This isn't how his face should feel!

"!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **-Line Break-**

 **Well honestly speaking even I didn't see an ending like his. Believe it or not the first 2 paragraphs of this one shot (excluding AN) was written over 5-6 months ago, I'm not even sure anymore. Suddenly I just got the urge and just started to tap away in my smartphone's built in office suite app. It should be pretty obvious which parts are Danny's and which are Agent Z's... Yeah yeah laugh it up I could come with anything else.**

 **And if any of you are a fan of my other ongoing works I will simply tell you to not get your hopes up. There is a large chance I might not update at all this year. Hopefully next year in march or April. I'll be fully back in the writing Fanfics business by then so pray to god nothing bad happens before then. So review if u want. Even if your confused(which I think half of you are considering none of you who haven't read my other half ghost one-shots even though I told u to before the story began... You get my point). Meaning I might get a lot in this one shot. Lol**

 **Bye!**


End file.
